With the development of science and technology, functions of display apparatus are becoming more and more diversified. Nowadays, display apparatus combined with wireless transmission apparatus have evolved into a mainstream of further household televisions owing to their wireless advantage.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional wireless transmission display system. As depicted in FIG. 1, the conventional wireless transmission display system 100 includes a media source 110, a wireless transmitter 114, a wireless receiver 132 and a television (TV) set 130. The media source 110 includes a signal processor 112. The TV set 130 includes a system signal adjustment module 134 and a panel module 137. The panel module 137 includes a panel signal processor/timing control unit 135 and a display panel 136. The signal processor 112 receives a display signal 160 transmitted from a computer or a cable TV service provider and transform the received display signal 160 to a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) format transmission signal 170. The wireless transmitter 114 delivers the HDMI format transmission signal 170 in wireless transmission manner to the wireless receiver 132. Subsequently, the system signal adjustment module 134 in the TV set 130 transforms the HDMI format transmission signal 170 to a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) format signal 180 and inputs the LVDS format signal 180 into the panel module 137 for providing display data. However, the wireless transmission display system 100 necessarily needs the system signal adjustment module 134 for signal transformation, which is a burden of operation time and manufacturing cost for the display system 100.